User blog:Jb1210/Why I'm glad neither Seddie or Creddie happened
So it's been a little over a month since iCarly ended. iGoodbye was a mixed bag, to be sure. I loved the Sam/Spencer/motorcycle B-story, the Freddie/Gibby C-story was preictably lame, but I really didn;t expect much else. I was surprisingly satisfied with carly's A-story, and this comeing from a fan who has always felt Carly was a likable, if boring character. All the shipping garbage was just that, garbage. Dan tried not to alienate or piss off anyone, and he ended up alienating and pissing off EVERYONE. We got nods to Seddie. Creddie, and evem Cam (!), but absolutely nothing conclusive. I stand firm to me contention, made a couple of years ago, that Dan probably intended to end the series with Sam and Freddie getting together permanently. All signs pointed to this, even as recently as iLY. However, I firmly believe that when Sam & Cat became a reality, Dan was forced to change the course of the ship as it was heading into port. Personally though, and I know I am in the minority here, I'm glad neither Seddie nor Creddie happened. (For the record, I've historically been a Seddier.) My reasons are simple... Freddie is a jerk, and he doesn't deserve Carly OR Sam. Both girls are too good for the tool Freddie has become. Why is Freddie a jerk? It goes back to the development (or de-evolution) of his character following iLY. The elevator scene in iLY remains the most beautiful 4+ mins of television Nickelodeon has (and likely ever will) broadcast, and the resolution left me hopeful for a similarly satisfying and dignified conclusion to the "Seddie Saga" later on down the line. I should have known better. Almost immediately, Freddie's character devolved into teenage boy cliches, seemingly overnight forgetting the seriousness of his recently ended (or put on hiatus?) relationship with Sam, being hateful towards her, treating her like crap, culminating when he blatantly (metaphorically) slapped Sam in the face in iOAR. THAT was the last straw with me for Freddie. I stopped being a Seddier, but I didn't become a Creddier. I just became a Freddie-Hater. His character continued to deteriorate with each episode, as did my opinion of him. Nothing against Nathan, this is ALL Freddie Hate. Freddie just became so trollish and unlikeable. This all kind of came to a head with iPS, when the characters of Sam and Freddie were really cemented for me. Freddie became forever the immature, trollish, scummy little jerk without hope of redemption. Sam's twisted sense of honor and morals, but most of all, her loyalty (even without reciprocation), really shown through. When Freddie pushed, did she push back? Yes, but in the end, when Freddie showed his true colors with his meltdown, throwing Sam under the bus every way he could think of, in the end, after all of his immature, crappy behavior, she still chose her her friend, even though he had just treated her like garbage. iGoodbye didn't help my poor opnion of Freddie, as he continued his trollish behavior, towards both girls. Personally, I hope Freddie is gone from Sam's life, and does not reappear in Sam & Cat. Everythig I've read points to Nathan moving on from the character for the forseeable future, possibly only to return in five years or so for the inevitable "iCarly Reunion" special. After he treated Sam so poorly following iLY, I am shocked that ANYONE still wants Seddie to happen. It just doesn't make sense to me. Seeing Sam's reaction to Freddie trolling Carly again in iOAR, I felt for Sam in a way I have never before felt for a fictional character: I felt felt anger towards Freddie, and a twisted desire to protect her. Then I realized how silly that was, and remembered it's all just a stupid tv show, ultimately. However, I realized that my loyalties weren't really with Seddie, but with Sam. The fan within me just wants her to find happiness, but I don't feel like Freddie is the one for her. Freddie doesn't deserve Sam. Like I said, I'm sure I'm in the minority, but that's how I feel. Category:Blog posts